


Karma

by primipassi



Category: 1k - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primipassi/pseuds/primipassi





	Karma

Karma

01  
光线晦暗的废弃车厂里忽然有轻微的响动，身材颀长挺拔的男人朝未关闭的破旧的铁门外觑了一眼，被厂外昏黄的路灯照亮了俊朗的眉眼。  
意识到遭遇了伏击的时候已有些迟了，手上甚至没有趁手的兵器。近身搏击向来是他的弱项，看着耀眼的白光一晃而下的时候他有些晃神，甚至抬手以臂去格挡。  
就在他闭上双眼的同时听到了两声清脆的枪响，然后便是钝重的落地声。  
他重新睁开眼，意识到浑身冷汗虚发，额角落下的汗珠差点迷蒙了他的视线。  
  
不远处站着的那个身形瘦削的人正在对着他手上QSZ92枪口吹着气。  
那张风情万种的侧脸，缓缓地冲他转过来。  
  
“你来干什么？”声线甚至透着些许稚嫩，然而王子异比任何人都清楚，他和这两个字压根挨不上边。忽明忽暗的街灯下，艳丽的脸明明灭灭，王子异看得不太真切。  
“小坤？”王子异大跨步朝他走过去，不顾他手上还握着武器，一把将人拉入怀中。“太危险了。”  
“在你出现之前，一切都在我的计划之内。”被闷在他胸前的人语气不耐得有些刻意。“以后就老实待在基地帮我善后，这里没你的事。”  
  
被比自己身形小一号的人训了也不恼，王子异把絮叨着的人的后脑勺往自己胸前又按了按。“我想你了……都快一个月了。” 而后在他头顶蹭了蹭，又说，“这次任务结束以后，不出外勤了好不好？”  
“不好。” 蔡徐坤提高了分贝，隐隐有些怒意。他扫视了一眼四周，意识到这里确不是说话的好地方。  
“回去再说。”  
  
02  
基地更像个温暖的居所。没出任务的弟弟抱着外卖的小龙虾欢天喜地的回了自己的房间锁上门，不去打扰从进门开始就缠抱在一起的两个哥哥。  
  
“王……子异，嗯……”分不清是真心还是假意的推拒，因了抑制不住的喘息显得更加没有说服力。王子异把脸埋在他充满诱惑的脖颈间细细嗅着，伸展开双臂把柔软的躯体紧紧地锁在自己怀中。  
“你……又……发什么疯……” 两双腿纠缠着走不好路，王子异磕磕绊绊地带着他向布艺沙发倒去，顺势把他压在身下。  
  
“坤……”稍微抬起脸，身下的人为了这次任务化了夸张的烟熏，在这间明亮居室的灯光照射下耀眼得更加分明。他松垮的坎肩早已落到手肘处，背心遮不住的白玉般的肩头和两条纤细的臂膀，让王子异呼吸都有些粗重。  
  
“不要这样对我……”  
蔡徐坤抬起手，像安抚一只撒娇的大型犬那样在他后背轻轻地抚摸着。  
王子异就用力地把自己的身体更加贴近他，右手向下伸着去扯那件碍事的背心。蔡徐坤配合着让他动作。直到那层薄薄的布料被推至胸前，俯身下去的人陡然停下动作。  
  
蔡徐坤雪白的胸膛上，分明有一处深粉色的印迹。  
原本眼神已经有些迷蒙的人意识到他的反应，一睁眼看到那人深深拧起的眉头，瞬间就明白了。“这次出任务……”他有些犹豫着要不要和盘托出，尽管什么都没发生，但是身上人的醋劲有多大他不是第一次领会了，他尚未想好如何开口，王子异抬手抓过桌几上弟弟喝剩下的半杯可乐，一股脑倒在他脸上。  
“我操王子异你他妈有病啊！”他躲闪不及被浇了个劈头盖脸，用尽了力气向后撑着手臂坐起身，妆容尽毁，头发上狼狈地往下滴落着棕黑色的液体。王子异还压制在他身上，他虽然更擅长搏击，但是力气并没有身上人大。在不伤到他的情况下，根本没有办法脱开身。  
“你他妈能不能听我解释！”他抬手抹了一把脸上的液体，看着眼前神情暴戾的人，“我没有……”  
“又要推给任务？” 他用了力气去捏蔡徐坤的肩膀，要把骨头捏碎一般的力度。“以后你就没有借口了，怎么办？”  
“痛！……你放手啊！！”  
力气和姿势都不占优势的人咬着牙，半晌还是服了软，刚想要示弱，忽然意识到他刚刚说的那句话。  
“你什么意思？”  
王子异额头上青筋暴起，双手的力度丝毫没有放松。“我跟你说过几次……回到基地跟我一起负责部署……你就非要在外面跑。”  
“你他妈一直在怀疑我？” 蔡徐坤难以置信地看着他。  
“我凭什么不能怀疑你？嗯？像现在这样，画着魅惑人心的妆，胸前还带着吻痕？”王子异几乎是咬着牙说出的这些话，一边抬手脱掉自己身上的T恤，看了一眼怔忪间的人，抓着他的背心下摆用力地把脆弱的布料从中间撕开。  
“你……”  
“我给你提交了申请，上面已经同意了，以后你别想再出外勤，就……好好留在我身边吧。”  
  
03  
这场性事骤然要演变成了一场流血的战事。  
为了不被任何人打扰，王子异就着托举他的腰身的姿势把人往他们两人的卧室里带，而怒气值已然到达临界点的蔡徐坤不顾上身未着片缕，疯狂地把拳头和巴掌落在他的脸上和胸前。  
“老子刚刚就他妈不应该救你！”  
“不让你有机会和别人瞎混，恼羞成怒了？”王子异怒极反笑，重重地把人摔到柔软的大床上，褪去下身的衣物，趁着他双腿挥舞乱蹬的时候伸手扯掉了他的长裤，又想抬手把他的内裤往下扒，被蔡徐坤一脚踹在脸上。  
“别他妈想碰老子！！”  
“蔡徐坤！”王子异就势按住他的双腿往边上折去。这个姿势倒更方便自己施为。“你还是喜欢刺激的，嗯？”  
毫不留情地扯碎他胯间的布料以后王子异压住他张开的腿间，身下的器物已经肿大惊人，硬邦邦地要滴出水。  
  
身体僵硬，蔡徐坤拒绝的意味明显，他大口地喘着气，上身因为怒气轻微地颤抖着。  
王子异以为他是受了凉，正想拉过被子盖在两人身上，一抬眼又看到那抹扎眼的粉红。  
他感觉到心口狠狠一疼。  
“不要这样对我。”他又说了一遍，比刚才那声多了一些狠戾和决绝。  
  
王子异摸过床头的润滑剂，一手压制着身下的人，一手伸到后穴，熟练地推进指节。  
这次足有将近一个月未曾相见，身体比主人诚实，先一步有了反应，指节进入的瞬间，蔡徐坤就不受控制地发出轻微的呻吟。  
  
这一声小猫一样带着水汽的叫声把王子异心挠软了一分，他犹豫了一下，放开压制住蔡徐坤身体的手，转而握住前边半硬不软的器物，上下撸动起来。  
“我怎么又开始伺候你了？” 嘴上不服软的人手上的动作并不含糊，抬眼看到被伺候得舒服的人神色难耐起来，忽然又有些不好受。 他从后穴口抽出手指，加快了撸动前端的速度，蔡徐坤溢出轻微的闷哼，快感愈发强烈，脚指头都绷直。  
  
这时那人却坏心地拿大拇指堵住他的铃口。  
“王子异！”身上软绵绵的还要努力抬起上身的人脸都涨得通红，“让我射！”  
王子异从鼻腔里发出哼的一声，握着他的男根俯身压上他。那人从脸涨红到脖子，脸上的妆容一塌糊涂，头发也被沾湿成一缕一缕，但是依然艳丽惊人。  
“你这张脸……” 他抬手捏住那人的下巴，“就不应该在外面招摇。”  
蔡徐坤喘息着，“你先放……放开我……我，懒得跟你扯……”  
王子异又狠狠撸动了一把，但是堵住前端的大拇指不愿放开，这一下太过突然，蔡徐坤没克制住一声娇喘，身上的人自己差点没守住。  
“王子异！……行……不出去就，不出去吧，你让我……”  
施暴者闻言终于网开一面，放开大手，任由那白浊喷涌到自己小腹上，再一点一点滴落下来。  
  
蔡徐坤整个人发着烫，释放以后像是死去一次又活过来一般，气力尽失地瘫倒在床被上。  
然后有人就凑过来叼着他的耳垂撕磨。  
巨大的硬物危险地抵在他的胯间。  
“宝宝……”  
垂着眼皮的人不理会他。  
王子异从耳垂向下移着他的唇舌，像是要把上面腥甜的液体舔干净。  
“当初说好的，”那人终于有了反应，“你负责部署，我负责外务。你答应过我。”他侧过脸睁开眼睛，“你答应过我，帮我找我……家人。”  
王子异动作顿住，随即又凑过去吻他的唇，被躲开。他愣了一会儿，俯身去吻他的鼻尖，“不一定非得你亲自去找……”  
“而且，都找了那么多年了……”  
“王子异，”刚刚好不容易降下的火气瞬间又有冒顶的趋势，“你今天就非得气我是吧？”  
  
“我不是说找不到就不找了，” 王子异退开些距离看他，“我是说我们这样大海捞针的办法是不是错了，何况上面……”  
“算了，” 蔡徐坤抬手掐他的脖子，“我不想在做爱的时候跟你说这些。你到底行不行，哪儿那么多废话。”  
“我行不行你还不知道？”王子异哪能被他激，顺势抬起腰扶着他的胯，不做预告地就顶进去，撞得那人闷哼出声。  
他适时俯下头亲吻他，吸吮着混杂着可乐的甜味的津液，再勾住他的舌头纠缠。  
  
一个月没有被开拓的甬道即使已经做了扩张，还是逼仄异常。王子异进入得并不太顺利，里头虽然湿软，肠壁还是夹得他脊背酥麻。  
他向来不爱戴套，蔡徐坤也不喜欢让他戴套。事后的清洗虽然麻烦，但是被伺候着的人向来更看重情事上的酣畅淋漓。  
王子异几番抽插不太顺利，身下的人顾忌着隔着客厅的另一侧卧室里的弟弟，也不敢真的太过放浪，越是压抑着闷哼，就越招惹得王子异心痒难耐，再冲撞的时候便不知道疼人，只顾着压着他细弱的双臂一下一下地把他顶得往上耸。  
  
蔡徐坤被他连续的撞击和唇舌的纠缠弄得喘不上气来，偏着头有些想要躲，两侧髋骨忽然被大手按住，紧接着大腿被抬起。他膝盖前屈着任由王子异张开他的腿摆弄着，这个姿势让他的穴口全然暴露在王子异的视线里，刺激得那人头皮发麻。  
  
“宝宝……” 王子异奋力地抽插着，听着身下人急促的喘息。视线落到两个人一次次相连又分离的所在，看着那处的殷红被撑开，吸附着他的巨大全根吞入，他抽插得用力，周遭的嫩肉就被带着翻出，被囊袋一次一次用力撞击着。  
  
“王子异……”蔡徐坤揪着他的胳膊不让自己往后耸得太过，撞到床头，剧烈的抽插让他几乎要断了气，他咬着下唇，扭曲的表情刺激着身上人的感官。  
太漂亮了。王子异重重地撞击着，看着蔡徐坤乱七八糟的妆容下依然瑰丽的脸。他的宝贝这样让人有破坏欲，他怎么舍得放他出去对付那些形形色色的腌臜泼才。  
  
那个扎眼的吻痕，吻痕。他垂下头不去看那刺眼的一处，目光移到被自己捣得软烂通红的穴口，下身发狠地撞击着。他当然知道蔡徐坤不会背叛他，不只是相信他的心意，还相信他脱身的能力。  
即使面对身为恋人的王子异，他都一直那么孤高果决，鲜少有感情用事的错误判断。王子异不相信任何人能将他置于危险的境地。  
也不相信，还有他人，能让他愿意屈居其下。  
  
心里憋着火的人动作越来越大，越来越不得章法，蔡徐坤已经压抑不住呻吟声，他的前端又一次颤动着立起，铃口溢出一些透明的液体。  
“王子异你……慢点……”这句话却起到了反效果，那声“慢点”在情欲的刺激下说得千回百转，还带着一点娇憨的喘息的尾音，硬生生把王子异刺激得差点就射了。  
  
“妖精……”  
他又俯下身去吻他，啃咬他的唇舌，蔡徐坤难耐地别过脸，张开的手指紧紧地抓着床单一角。  
  
王子异就把头埋在他的肩颈处，收紧压在他两侧的胳膊。他不切实际地想若是能就这么把身下人干到怀孕，给他生一对双胞胎，这人能不能收收心，别成天沉湎于在外头刀尖上舔血的日子。他又侧过头去纠缠他的双唇，把他的双臂抓过来缠着自己的脖子。  
“我只是怕你有危险，” 王子异扣着他的腰，在亲吻的间隙吐出只言片语，“不是真的不相信你。”  
没有听到回应，身下的人这会儿终于不拒绝他的亲吻，快感一波一波从相连处涌上头顶，蔡徐坤浑身酥软，一点劲儿也使不上，只能任他更加肆意地侵犯。半睁的眼底春潮涌动，眼角处的通红蔓延到薄薄的皮肤的每一寸。只是看他拧起的眉间，王子异都觉得这人求欢的意味明显，撩拨得自己无法自制。  
  
蔡徐坤的前端受不住地又一次喷射出爱液，他张着手指紧紧攀着王子异的肩头，没有好好修剪的指甲在那人宽阔的后背留下道道颜色鲜艳的抓痕。  
身上的人还在卖力地抽插，王子异转而抱着他的两条腿，把他的身体弯曲成不可思议的角度，让自己能够更加深入。  
再喊出声嗓音都是嘶哑的，“你……啊……怎么……”  
怎么还没射？！  
“你不在的时候，我都为你守身如玉。” 王子异直视他的双眼，笔尖上落下汗滴，在那人殷红的唇角绽开。  
“谁……谁不是啊……唔……跟我这……炫耀什么……啊！”  
他要坏掉了！  
“你……你把我弄、弄死了，以后就……没得干了……”蔡徐坤有些咬牙切齿地在魂飞天外之前吐出几个字。身上的人却并没有收敛的意思，嘴上刚说过好话，下身那器物倒像是打定主意，非要做到他告饶为止。  
  
蔡徐坤的体力告罄，连扶着他或是抓挠的力气都没有了，快感却只增不减，让他说不出让身上这人停下的话。  
他的身体被王子异掰成一种献祭般的姿势，任由那人不断地大开大合。  
蔡徐坤累到眯缝起眼睛，被可乐沾湿以后睫毛膏在眼帘糊成一片，难受得很。他有气无力地抬手抹了一把，被另一只大手制住以后，有些犹豫的，又像是认命般的张开口，对身上的人说：  
“我们去LA，把婚结了吧，子异。”  
  
已经累积到顶峰的快感在这句话的刺激下终于爆发。王子异来不及拔出他的硕大，在蔡徐坤的体内射了许多。灭顶的快意蔓延至全身。  
  
“……”  
  
04  
王子异赤裸着上身去大浴室拿蔡徐坤的卸妆用品的时候碰上了出来倒饮料的弟弟。他有些尴尬地笑了笑，弟弟看着他后背花花绿绿的抓痕一脸的体贴和理解。  
  
回到房间以后体力耗尽的人好像已经睡着了，被子乱糟糟地堆在胸前，那个刺眼的红痕早被他在各处的亲吻啃咬覆盖过去。  
王子异忽然心里难受得紧。  
  
进入组织以来，蔡徐坤是他的前辈，比他高半级。是妖冶的暗夜玫瑰，也可以是熊熊的风中烈焰。行事向来以乖张狠戾著称。  
现在的身份虽说从他的supervised observator转变为他的男朋友，许多当时留下的和他相处的习惯还是没有改变。  
比如在对王子异的行为掌控上毫不妥协，却不允许王子异干涉他的任何决定。他强势惯了，许多时候甚至不去考虑自己对他是无条件的服从，还是出于爱意的忍让。  
  
在这一切的基调上，忽然提出结婚这件事，不像是爱意驱使下理所应当的幸福选择，更像是冲动而莽撞的施舍。  
  
你想以此来证明什么呢？  
  
他捏着用卸妆水沾湿的化妆棉，一点一点地为蔡徐坤清理脸上一塌糊涂的妆容。每次不轻不重地下手，就好像与更真实的，生活化的他又靠近了几分。但是这面具之下真正的蔡徐坤对他有多少眷念和依赖，他从来不忍心探寻太多。  
他相信当下的蔡徐坤对他还有感情，不代表对将来有信心。  
自他们相遇，他从未见过蔡徐坤天真而青涩的那一面，更多的是历经世事捉摸不透的危险和谨慎。玫瑰有刺，烈焰灼人，即使在当初有那么心意相通的一时三刻，本质上蔡徐坤还是像他抓不住的倔强的风。  
  
“你不想结婚吗？”  
王子异堪堪把动作停在他的唇边，看上去睡熟的人忽然出声打断了他的胡思乱想，他霎时有些愣怔。  
  
蔡徐坤睁开双眼，卸了妆的脸看上去清透异常，王子异平时最喜欢他这个不施粉黛的样子。  
  
他抬手勾住王子异的脖子，把他拉下来接吻。舌尖探入那个人紧闭的齿缝，费了点力气都没有顶开牙关，他感受到了无声的拒绝。抬眼看到王子异面色隐忍，双手垂在身侧拳头握得死紧。  
于是他挑逗般地，用自己的舌尖小心地去扫他的上下牙床，又轻轻舔了一下右侧的一颗摩牙。勾在他脖颈后的手感受到了那人不明显的颤栗。那里原本该是一颗虎牙，在一次亲热中因为不小心伤了蔡徐坤的薄唇，而被万分愧疚地换掉。蔡徐坤的小舌细细的舔舐着那颗小小的磨牙，甚至用上唇小心地去触碰。  
  
王子异用力地闭了闭眼，忽的将缠挂在他身上的人用力推开，唇齿分离的瞬间带出了细微的银丝，他深吸了口气，看了眼定定看着他的蔡徐坤，忽然重重地啃咬上他的嘴唇，反客为主地夺取那人嘴里的空气。  
  
碍事的薄被被堆到一侧，还未完全冷却的身体又一次覆上他的。  
津液混杂着残留的卸妆水自他嘴边流下，两个人炫技似的吻住对方，都想要更加占据主动地位，较起了不知名的劲。  
  
一直到蔡徐坤感觉到大脑有些缺氧，精神渐渐恍惚起来的时候，发现唇舌被放开，王子异将他身后的枕头拉高，趁势把人翻了个个儿，让蔡徐坤从仰躺变为趴在床上的姿势。  
  
还没回过神来的人倒也没有想要拒绝，下身逐渐的变硬骗不了人，王子异在他身后，胯下之物也早重新竖立起来。  
尚未清理的穴口仍旧湿滑，王子异伸手在他雪白的屁股上揉捏了两下，伸出大手掰开，将自己胯间之物一点一点地挤进去。  
  
“唔……”  
后入的姿势进入得太深，还未抽插两下，脸埋在枕头里的人瞬间就难以自持地发出喘息声，抓住枕巾的力道之大，手臂上甚至暴露出血管的痕迹。王子异伸手去帮他掰开，“宝宝……”他右手捏住身下人的下巴，让他偏头和自己接吻。  
“王子异……唔……”  
又粗又长的性器一次一次全根没入，又抽出，蔡徐坤难耐地摆动着腰肢去迎合他，发出甜腻的呻吟声。  
“你……还、还没说……嗯……为什么……不想结婚……”  
“没有不想。” 王子异牢牢地握住他盈盈一握的腰身，大力地破开他的穴口，“做梦都想。”  
“那为什么……哈……为什么不、不回答……”  
王子异沉默了，刚刚熄灭的火又有些冒起，他泄愤似的一次次往蔡徐坤的敏感点撞。让这个即使在性爱中，都还要用这种质询的语气跟他说话的人，彻底地软掉。  
灼热的甬道烧光了他的理智，他比上一次更加的无法自控，似乎他的硕大与蔡徐坤湿软的内壁严丝合缝的时候，他才能完完全全地拥有这个人。  
“你为什么忽然想结婚？”  
“老……老早就……想了……哈……你、你慢点……”  
蔡徐坤复又把头埋进枕头里，肩膀高高耸起，王子异的脸贴着他的颈窝，与他形成标准的上下交叠的姿势。长长的两条臂膀将身形小一号的人牢牢困在身下，似是要将他至死禁锢在自己怀中。下身不知疲倦地发力着，维持着同样的姿势顶弄着他。  
  
不愿讨饶的人终于还是受不住这样持久又强烈的撞击，嗓音沙哑地无法喊出声，就婉转地嘤咛着，“好了……嗯……不……不要了……”  
  
“不要什么？” 王子异并没有打算放过他，反而被这魅惑人心的语调刺激得愈发想要在他体内待久一点，再久一点。  
蔡徐坤脚背都绷直了，整个人被酥麻的快感环绕，他早就不记得刚才问了王子异什么，也不再纠结他有没有让自己满意的回答。孤高和冷静在这样的时刻通通不作数，他在王子异坚实的怀抱和放肆的侵犯里全身无力，被完全掌控住。  
  
他的前端又一次抑制不住的喷洒出白浊，意识几近模糊。  
  
“唔…”  
“不要了…”  
“好、好了…”  
“子异…”  
  
05  
两个人的问题最终都没有得到答案。王子异看着瘫软在床上眼皮都抬不起来的人，皱着眉头忍住了把他摇醒问个明白的冲动。  
浑身满布着绯红的吻痕和咬痕的人皱着精致诱惑的脸，看起来脆弱不堪，好像很轻易地就能将他从里到外彻底摧毁。  
而王子异知道，这只看似温柔乖顺的猫咪在清醒的时候，是如何跋扈得像一头意气风发的狮子，是如何危险而美丽。  
  
他们互相信任却又互相猜忌，一缠绵悱恻就仿佛轻易能到永生永世，恨意盈然的时候就发狠地彼此折磨。每一次未尽的谈话都是未了结的一桩纠葛，让他们紧紧相连密不可分。  
  
互相亏欠，藕断丝连。  
  
结婚吧。他低下头贴上蔡徐坤红润的嘴唇，许久都没有放开。  
  
再多的不快乐也抵消不了万分之一的爱，既然如此，我早已做出了选择。  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
